The Begining of the End
by Ezra's Sapphire
Summary: Well, hard to say, but mainly this is the begining of a novel size story involving the guys and some new players. Yes! there are women and I will try to make them as non Mary Sue as possible.


Nothing in this, besides the drawn out plot and new additions to the m7 cannon of characters, is mine. I find a good way to write something new is to first try it out with established characters. So, here I am trying to work through this story backwards (the tentative ending is done) with major struggling blocks in hopes that having this where others can read it and adding a fanfic twist with appease the muses and let me move on or backwards as the case maybe. 

****

The Beginning of the End

Small stones and pebbles flew up behind the stage as it proceeded to rumble across the prairie land. Each stumble made by the giant wheels was felt inside the coach. For most of the trip she was alone in the stage. Rarely she would be joined for a leg by some businessman. They would courteously strike up a conversation with her, but they would never last for any great length of time. During a leg from bolder to Colorado Springs a seedy looking man, dressed in tattered clothing covered in dust, sat across from her and continually stared at her auburn hair as it bounced with each hole the stage came in contact with. She had never, in her entire life, been so happy to see someone leave as she had been when the seedy 'gentleman' disembarked in Colorado Springs. She took the few minutes she had at this stop to take a walk and stretch her legs. While walking on her tippi-toes, in attempts to pop her back, she pulled at her soft pale blue dress' waist, smoothing out the wrinkles. She could not stand to have her clothes full of wrinkles.

"We're ready to go Miss." 

The shotgun rider offered her his hand. Delicately she laid her soft hand into the palm of his callused one and climbed up into the stage. Before sitting down she turned to the door and thanked the man for his help. She was nothing if not courteous.

The rumble grew increasingly louder and she knew they must be on a well traveled path, devoid of grass. Hopefully near a town. Half an hour ago the brilliant sun began to dip behind the faintly waving tree tops. By the time the driver pulled the team of horses to a stop the sun had become enveloped in the lower branches of the trees, resting wearily just on the horizon.

Peering out of the stage's small window she surveyed the surrounding land. Before her were buildings in different processes of deterioration. She saw several mercantile, a livery, boarding houses, and drawn by a round of boisterous laughing a saloon.

"Hotel's this way Miss."

Once again she accepted the rough hand of the shotgun rider and made her way out of the stage and down onto the boardwalk. The driver handed down both her bags to the shotgun rider, who escorted her the hotel at the end of the block.

"Hey Sam." 

The clerk behind the desk turned around to greet them. "You're late today, eh Phil?"

Phil set down her bags and handed her the pen. "Yep. We ran into some slow pokes and we aint caught up yet."

While the men were reliving 'the good old days' she wrote her name in the registry book and took her room key in her hand.

"We'll be heading out 'morrow at ten." Phil tipped his hat and watched her climb the stairs to her room. "We won't leave without ya'."

The sun was climbing higher in the sky. She gazed at her pendant watch, rocked her head side to side and wiped down her forehead. Suddenly the stage lurched forward gaining speed, slamming her and the other two passengers against the sides of the coach. The young man ridding with her stuck his head out the window to get a look at what was going on. Several gun shots pierced the air and he quickly drew his head back in, moth agape trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on!?" The older gentleman in the coach hollered to raise his voice above the noise.

"I think we're gonna be robbed." The older man had to shake the younger one to get a response.

The occupants turned to the sound of yells and approaching hoofs to watch a horse ride by kicking up dust that pelted the door.

"Pull up!"

The driver reined in the team and the stage rolled to a quick halt. A hand shot to the coach door, opened it and shoved a gun inside. Shortly there after a masked face emerged at the door. A blue checked bandana covered the robbers face except for his ice blue eyes and several small wisps of brown hair not hidden under his hat.

"Everybody out! Now!" He waved his gun in the direction he wanted everyone to go in.

Once out of the stage she looked around, spotting a man on a horse holding a gun on the stage crew and two others waiting, hanging back, guns ready. 

The man with the ice blue eyes kept watch over the passengers. "Get the box!"

The gun man stepped back for better coverage of the growing group as the stage crew joined her and the other travelers. The man covering the stage crew began to unhook the horses and free them, while a man from the back rode up and purloined the strong box and several bags of mail. After freeing the horses and securing the box the group moved on to the passengers. 

She watched, sickened, as the young man she had been riding with refused to part with his pocket watch and cufflinks. Without hesitation he was shot and fell back against the stage leaking blood from his chest. The older man repositioned himself in front of her with the stage crew flanking him on both sides.

The robbers finished and mounted up to leave. The man hanging back walked his horse over to her.

"Out of my way old man!" He hollered at the man standing between him and his prize.

The man with the ice blue stare turned in his saddle, "Leave her be."

This got no response from the man so he repeated himself, "I said let her be! We aint here to do that."

Now it seemed he heard him. The man spurred his horse and rejoined his group leaving a disabled stage, passengers, and a dead man alone, unarmed. At the hottest time of day, just outside the small town - home of the famous seven lawmen.


End file.
